


Only For You

by annies_hoodie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, High School AU, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annies_hoodie/pseuds/annies_hoodie
Summary: Mikasa is dragged to prom by Eren but wishes Annie was there.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by secret love song by little mix lol. also when i was in high school ( i graduated in 2012) they made everyone wear wristbands and if you danced inappropriately you got the wristband removed and had to leave. idk if they still do that but if not the rule does make an appearance in the story. hope u guys like it!

As soon as Mikasa stepped inside the gym, she began second guessing her decision to show up. She watched couples meander amidst the dance floor, the colorful spotlights flitting across them like confetti after illuminating the huge “Prom 2017” banner hung above the DJ stage. Girls in groups giggled as an occasional brave guy would break off from his friends and ask one of them to dance. A few loners lingered near the buffet area, busying themselves with appetizers and (non-alcoholic, of course) drinks. Mikasa’s heart felt heavy as she fixated on a couple near the stage, enjoying each other’s company. She recognized them as Connie and Sasha - everyone’s favorite high school sweethearts and a total shoo-in for Prom King and Queen. They weren’t so much dancing as being silly; Connie kept sliding his hands down from Sasha’s waist to her butt, causing her to step on his feet in retaliation. They kept tripping over each other and laughing while everyone around them smiled at their antics. Mikasa was torn between being disgusted at their PDA and being completely jealous. Her and Annie would never be able to do stuff like that, at least not in public. Never at school. And definitely not at prom.

“Mikasa, are you going to move or…?” Eren gave his friend a gentle push forward, prompting her towards a table where their science teacher, Ms. Zoe, sat with Mr. Ackerman, the assistant principal.

“Kids! Don’t go in there without getting your wristbands first!” Ms. Zoe waved to them, a handful of neon wristbands poking out between her fingers.

Mikasa stepped aside to let Eren and Armin go first, since they were actually excited to be at the event. Eren was bouncing with anticipation and Armin was taking in the dance floor with wide eyes, the spell broken only when Ms. Zoe abruptly adhered a bracelet around his wrist.

As she waited, Mikasa watched Mr. Ackerman with amusement, his lip curled in disgust as he surveyed the growing crowd of kids in the gymnasium. She wondered what kind of bet he’d lost to be stuck chaperoning the event.

“Mikasa, I’m pleasantly surprised to see you here,” Ms. Zoe smiled as she looped a pink band around Mikasa’s wrist. “Aren’t you missing one, though? You and Annie are attached to the hip usually.”

Mikasa averted her eyes, moving to pull up her scarf before she remembered she didn’t have it on, and settled for picking at her wristband instead. “Eren and Armin convinced me to come. They said I’d regret it forever if I didn’t go, but to be honest I don’t really want to be here.”

“That makes two of us,” Mr. Ackerman said, nodding in solidarity with Mikasa.

“Oh for god’s sake, Levi. What else would you be doing if you weren’t here?” Ms. Zoe snapped back.

Instead of responding, Mr. Ackerman fixed her with a seething stare. Seemingly satisfied, Ms. Zoe smirked triumphantly and turned her attention back to Mikasa. “So, where is Ms. Leonhart?”

“She doesn’t do this kind of thing,” Mikasa shrugged, hoping she wouldn’t press the issue.

Maybe she should have said, “she wouldn’t be caught dead here.” Because that’s what Annie had said to her a few weeks ago when Mikasa had lightly broached the subject of prom. She knew Annie hated any type of organized school activity. She also hated dancing, dressing up, people looking at her, and being apart of things that everyone else deemed essential to one’s youth. In short, prom was basically Annie’s worst nightmare; a fact that Mikasa had known despite asking her if she’d consider going anyway. Mikasa wasn’t even sure why she’d asked her, since she herself had no interest in going. But as the days crawled closer to the date of the dance, Mikasa often found herself thinking that it wouldn’t be so bad as long as she was with Annie. They could make it their own; dress down, spike each other’s glasses of punch, and poke fun at the popular kids who thought they actually looked cool dry humping each other amongst their classmates. But Annie had made her feelings clear about attending, so Mikasa had given up on the idea of going with her girlfriend, resigning herself to the fate of a lone wolf after Eren’s intense nagging forced her to cave in.

“Hmm. Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun anyway. If not, you can always meander over to our table here and chat with us.” Ms. Zoe smiled brightly. “Oh, and remember to keep a healthy distance from your partner when you’re dancing. Otherwise Mr. Ackerman will have to confiscate your wristband and you’ll have to call for a ride home.”

Mikasa’s cheeks reddened as she shook her head. “You won’t have to worry about that with me. I won’t be dancing.”

“Mikasa!” Eren grabbed her elbow, tugging her towards him. “You have to come here. Now!”

Ms. Zoe’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Better follow him. He sounds serious.”

After exchanging a sympathetic glance with Mr. Ackerman, Mikasa followed after Eren, navigating against the current of students. She was surprised to end up in front of the dessert table as Eren began wrapping miniature brownies in napkins and shoving them into his pockets. “You need to try all of this food right now.”

Mikasa almost laughed. “Eren, I thought something was wrong, with the way you were acting. But it’s just dessert.”

“ _Just_ dessert?”

Turning around, Mikasa found herself face to face with Ymir and Historia, the school’s only openly “out” couple. She felt her pulse begin to quicken as it always did around the pair. Mostly because she had a feeling they knew about her and Annie, and that knowledge combined with Ymir’s unpredictable personality put her on edge.

Ymir continued on with bravado. “I’ll have you know those brownies were made from scratch, by me. And Historia made those petit fours you see over there. These are not “ _just desserts_ ”, as you called them. No, these are an _experience_.”

Historia rolled her eyes and shot an apologetic smile at Mikasa, playfully shoving Ymir. “They turned out okay.”

“They’re truly fantastic!” Armin raved, taking a neat bite of a chocolate petit four. The inside revealed tiny layers of yellow cake, separated thinly by lines of what looked to be bright red raspberry jam.

“Thanks, kid.” Ymir spoke proudly. “My girlfriend’s the best baker in the goddamn world. Speaking of which, Mikasa, where’s--”

“Mikasa!” Historia said loudly as she stepped on Ymir’s foot, cutting of her sentence. “Is Annie coming tonight?”

Mikasa glared at Ymir as she held her foot, wincing in pain. She couldn’t help but feel as if she deserved it for almost insinuating that Annie was her girlfriend in public. “No.”

“Oh...Well, if you get bored, you can come hang out with Ymir and I.” Historia spoke with warmth to her, perhaps trying to smooth things over after Mikasa had looked ready to punch Ymir out. While Mikasa appreciated the effort, she sure wouldn’t be joining them anytime soon.

“Thanks, Historia. I’ll come find you if need be.”

As she watched the pair walk off, Ymir still grumbling about her foot, Mikasa felt a pang of envy as she watched Historia rub the taller girl’s back. Her mind flashed back to the conversation she and Annie had just a few days before. Mikasa had asked one last time if she was sure about not wanting to go to prom, and pressed her further on her aversion to the event. Annie’s answer was one she had been expecting, and one that they’d been overdue to discuss.

 

_“I don’t want them to know about us.”_

Annie had said it almost angrily, her features heavy with regret as she again shot down the idea of attending prom in one fell swoop. Mikasa knew Annie was not angry with her; rather, she was angry that they constantly had to keep their relationship hidden. The process of coming out scared them both for different reasons. For Mikasa, she feared being an outcast. She didn’t want to feel different, or have other people’s labels forced upon her just because she happened to like girls instead of guys. Her stomach sank at the thought of her name and her relationship being at the forefront of gossip. For Annie, it was more of an intense need for privacy and a strong streak of stubbornness. Choosing to always take a seat in the back of the class, and taking careful effort to avoid attention of any kind, Annie bristled strongly at any attempt to pry into her social life. Much to her annoyance, her and Mikasa already had their fair share of rumors about the nature of their relationship, and Annie despised the idea of proving those people right by confirming their suspicions. To her, it was no one’s business who she loved.

Mikasa understood this all fully, but she couldn’t deny the part of her that wanted everyone to know that she loved Annie, and that Annie loved her. As their relationship grew stronger, she found herself caring less and less about other people, focusing less on the outside world and more on Annie. _Annie_ was the person that really mattered; not their classmates, or their teachers, or people on the street. Just Annie.

Annie’s face softened as she watched Mikasa lose herself in her thoughts, reaching out for her hand. “I just...you know…”

“I know, Annie, I really do. But... we’ve been together for almost three years now. I guess...maybe I’m sick of having to care about what other people think of us. Maybe I only care what you think of me...and if people are going to look at us weird if we hold hands, or call us names, or whatever, it doesn’t really matter to me anymore. I think, if you’re ready to, we should just be ourselves. Be together, regardless of anyone else’s opinion on the matter.”

Mikasa’s words hung in the air as Annie stared at the ground, clearly weighing everything Mikasa had said.

Annie imagined them walking into school holding hands. She imagined what would come after... the whispers that would surround them as they walked through the halls, the stares they’d attract, and the stigmas and stereotypes that people would instantly apply to them. As if the people they were prior to their announcement were instantly erased and replaced with a singular gay entity. From that point on they’d just be known as Lesbian Couple #2. And it bothered Annie. She didn’t want being gay to be hers or Mikasa’s defining personality trait; the thing that people thought of first when they thought of them. She loved Mikasa so much...with all of her heart, but she didn’t know if she was ready to tell the world that yet.

“I don’t know, Mikasa…” Annie couldn’t bring herself to say a hard “no” as she saw the vulnerability in Mikasa’s gaze. Her heart felt heavy as Mikasa’s eyes flickered downward for a moment, nodding almost imperceptibly to herself as though she’d expected Annie’s response.

“It’s okay, Annie. It’s a lot to think about...so don’t worry, really.” Mikasa tried shrugging it off, but Annie wrapped her arms around her.

“Listen...I love you. And I will think about what you said. When the day comes that I’m ready to say “fuck it”, you’ll know. Just wait a little longer for me.”

Mikasa smiled as she held Annie close, her melancholy mood already beginning to dissipate with Annie’s words. “I think I can do that. But just so you know...I might have to go to prom anyway. Eren has seriously been badgering me constantly to go with him and Armin. He says it’s what he always envisioned growing up.”

Annie laughed, and Mikasa grinned at the sight that was so rare for others to see. “Well you _have_ to go, then. Just make sure to send me pictures of you in the beautiful dress I’m sure you’ll wear.”

\--

“Mikasa?” Armin poked Mikasa’s shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing much. Just thinking about how terrible this music is.” She watched as Annie’s friends Reiner and Bertholdt high fived each other behind the DJ table up on stage, some blaring EDM music blasting through the speakers.

Armin smirked. “You know Reiner and Bertholdt...the more noisier, the better. Though Bertholdt does have a softer personal music collection that he’s not showcasing now, but I suppose it’s not the crowd for lighter fare anyway.”

“Definitely not. If they played something less than 128 beats per minute I think everyone would riot, me included,” Eren said, joining the pair after stuffing his face and pockets with plenty of sweets.

Watching as Mikasa stared at the chairs lining the wall almost longingly, Eren nudged her. “Hey, Mikasa...I’m sorry I dragged you here. Are you bored without Annie?”

Eren looked at her with such concern that Mikasa felt her heart swell with affection for her longtime friend. “Not at all, Eren. I miss Annie, of course, but how can I ever be bored when I’m with my two best friends?”

She earned a bright smile from Eren, and he put one arm around her and looped the other around Armin, squeezing them close. “You guys are the best.”

Mikasa fixed his collar for him, turning it down where it had flipped up. “Of course. We’re the Shiganshina Trio!”

“Oh, so that’s what we call a bunch of nerds now?” Reiner teased as he walked towards them, grabbing a plate from the dessert table.

“Hey Reiner! Great music you’ve been playing,” Eren greeted him. Mikasa and Armin exchanged wry glances.

“Thanks, man! I needed to recharge and grab some sweets. Also came by to tell you guys we’re taking requests now, so if you want to hear a song, just come up and let us know.”

After his plate was stacked at least eight inches high with treats, Reiner saluted them and made his way back to the DJ table.

“Guys...I’m gonna do request a song. I’ll check in with you later!” Eren trotted off after Reiner.

“He’s really having a good time, isn’t he?” Mikasa said to Armin, who was sampling yet another petit four.

He nodded after taking a bite. “Yes. Enough for the three of us, it seems. Though, he’s really glad you came along, Mikasa. It means a lot to him.”

She let a ghost of a smile frame her lips as she watched Eren chatter excitedly to Reiner and Berholdt. “I know. I’m happy to be here for you guys.”

Armin smiled unabashedly at her, finishing up his dessert. “Well, do you mind if I go take a look around the dance floor?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. I’m probably going to sit down for a bit. You go have some fun!”

“I’ll come check on you in a bit, okay?” With a wave, Armin was off, and Mikasa walked over to the chairs after he disappeared amongst the sea of students.

She settled in the one farthest from the dance floor and took out her phone from her handbag, seeing two unread messages from Annie. As requested, Mikasa had sent Annie a picture of her in the new dress she’d bought before leaving the house. She didn’t like to dwell too much on her physical appearance, but she had to admit she looked quite presentable tonight. She had chosen a deep red dress, the fabric hugging the curves of her body closely before cascading down into a long train. Sheer sleeves lined with lace roses covered her arms and back, the lace continuing around the front of the dress across her chest. She chose to wear an almost white gold shade of shoes and jewelry, adorning her ears with tear shaped drop earrings and fitting her wrist with a sterling silver bracelet she’d gotten from Annie for her birthday. Her makeup was simple but elegant, opting to go for neutral eyeshadow tones and strong, sharp eyeliner. Her hair was twisted into a small bun, leaving some strands to frame the side of her face.

She’d had Armin take a picture of her when he’d arrived to pick her up with Eren, and Mikasa smirked at the responses she’d gotten from Annie.

 

> **Annie** : I mean…..hot DAMN.
> 
> **Annie:** Stunning...incredible….beautiful, jaw-dropping, fantastic...I truly believe there are not enough adjectives to describe just how good u look...WTF

“Texting a secret boyfriend?”

Mikasa quickly put her phone away, looking up at the last person she’d wanted to see: Jean Kirchstein, her not-so-secret admirer that refused to let up despite her clear disinterest.

Despite Annie’s numerous threats, Jean continued to pester Mikasa when Annie wasn’t around. She had no idea why he thought this was a good idea, since Mikasa was every bit as dangerous as Annie was. Possibly even more, depending on how annoying/persistent Jean decided to be on a given day.

And today, he was on very thin ice.

She chose not to answer, instead looking past him and willing him to disappear into thin air, or she’d have to get up just as soon as she’d gotten comfortable. But she knew it was never that easy with him.

“And no corsage? Whoever this secret boyfriend is, he must not be a good one.”

Already fed up, Mikasa stood up. “You are truly terrible.”

Jean laughed. “Am I? Or is your _gal pal_ Annie the terrible one? Leaving you to come to an event all alone like this. Meanwhile I’m here, talking to you, being attentive to your needs.”

“My needs? How’s this for a need? Get _away_ from me.” Mikasa’s blood boiled with anger at Jean’s snark, and the way he’d said “gal pal” in an almost accusatory way. Her emotional state was already fragile...she did not need Jean here to take shots at Annie or question their relationship in any sense.

Jean shook his head. “Nah. Don’t you ever think about how nice it would be? To date me, a _guy_ , who thinks you’re pretty and cute? And not have to worry about anything? Not like you have to worry about with _her_ …”

The rest of Jean’s words became a blur as Mikasa’s eyes began filling with tears that she couldn’t stop from forming. She shoved her way past him, her cheeks hot as she grappled with his taunting that hit too close to home, furious and taunted by him blatantly calling out her relationship with Annie, no... _her_ , as he had so rudely spat,as if the mention of her made him sick.  If he knew...did they all know? No...Annie would be beside herself if they all knew. Mikasa couldn’t let that happen. If it was going to be like this, be this hard, maybe her and Annie shouldn’t be--

“ _HEY_!”

A loud screech of feedback from the microphone blared through the room as the music cut off, making Mikasa stop momentarily as her head rang.

“Uh, yeah...sorry, but not really. Only sorry to Mikasa honestly.”

“Annie?” Mikasa spun around in surprise and saw her girlfriend on stage in front of the DJ table, dressed in a simple black mini dress and an opened zip-up hoodie. Her hair was tied in its usual bun. Her beat up tennis shoes did not fit with the outfit at all but Mikasa didn’t think she’d ever seen Annie look more perfect as she drifted closer to the stage.

“So, Mikasa. Where are you?” After Annie’s words, the microphone again blared with feedback and Reiner snatched the mic from Annie, adjusting a few notches before handing it back to her.

“Annie!” Mikasa shouted, waving so that her girlfriend could spot her. She was faintly aware that every single pair of eyes in the gymnasium were on her and Annie. But the only thing she could see was the girl in front of her.

Annie saw her and her face turned red almost instantly, taking in Mikasa’s appearance before clearing her throat. “Hey, so...even though it’s already started...do you want to go to prom with me?”

Mikasa had to fight from letting her jaw drop. Annie was doing _this_ ? Right now? _In front of the entire school?_

She knew that she had wanted this, but now that it was happening, her nerves threatened to get the better of her. She felt her hands begin to shake a little, her heart beating erratically as murmurs broke out throughout the crowd.

_Are they together?_

_I knew it._

_What’s going on?_

_Are they gay?_

Annie’s brows furrowed in anger. “Hey everyone, shut the hell up. I’m trying to ask my girlfriend to prom.”

“Yeah, if you guys don’t shut up I’ll take all of you on!” Eren shouted, pushing through people to get to Mikasa. He stood proudly by her side as Armin joined on her other side, and her friends each looped their arms through hers for support. She was grateful for them, relaxing ever so slightly. She made sure to focus on Annie, only Annie. No one else mattered. The background voices began to fade as Annie locked eyes with her, silently reassuring her.

“I also made you this corset thing….” Annie said, brandishing what appeared to be a homemade corsage from her hoodie pocket.

“A corsage!” Bertholdt shouted from behind her.

“A what?” Annie turned around just a bit.

“CORSAGE!!” Bertholdt and Reiner shouted in unison.

“Jesus, a corsage. You don’t have to yell…” Annie rolled her eyes before bending down closer to Mikasa. Speaking softly away from the mic, she held out the corsage.“Sorry for doing this all backwards. Sorry for taking so long.”

Mikasa, still flanked by Eren and Armin, gently broke from their holds as she went up to Annie and held her wrist out. Annie dropped the mic on the floor in favor of putting the corsage on Mikasa, the loud impact temporarily deafening everyone again.

Mikasa couldn’t help her smile as she saw Annie had indeed made the corsage; the band was one of Annie’s scrunchies, and she had fastened handpicked flowers to it to create a surprisingly elegant arrangement.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Mikasa said as Annie picked the mic back up, her blue eyes full of defiance and passion.

“Me neither. But I’m almost done. Then we can have some real fun. Here’s the grand finale.”

Annie tapped the mic and addressed the crowd once more. “So Mikasa’s my girlfriend, and if anyone has a problem with it, you can eat my ass. Enjoy your night, fuckers.”

On cue, a deafening dubstep song began playing, the bass so loud that the speakers began to crackle before being promptly turned down to a normal sound level. Connie was laughing hysterically while Sasha wore a huge grin. The crowd of students seemed to be either in shock, uninterested, or thoroughly entertained. No one seemed hostile like they had when Mikasa had imagined how this might have played out. Then again, she had never expected Annie to officially come out like this.

Annie jumped off stage towards Mikasa and took her hands.

“I love you, and I don’t give a fuck who knows.”

Mikasa pulled Annie closer to her by her hoodie strings and kissed her, causing jaws to drop all around them.

“I ALSO LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHO KNOWS!” Eren screamed at the top his lungs, overjoyed at the unfolding events.

“Um... we’ve got company,” Armin said nervously as Mikasa and Annie broke apart. Mr. Ackerman strode up to the group, fixing them each with a look of contempt.

“You know I have to kick you all out, right?”

“Because of the profanity?” Annie said, holding Mikasa’s hand tightly in her own.

Mr. Ackerman nodded. “The profanity. Highjacking the microphone - which, speaking of that, your friends Reiner and Bertholdt need to leave with you guys too. So many broken rules. But I don’t feel like elaborating. So just get out.”

“We’ll go tell the guys,” Eren said to Mikasa and Annie, pulling Armin along with him.

“Okay, we’ll meet you outside.” Annie said, turning with Mikasa to head out the side door.

Mikasa held her breath, expecting people to stare heavily at them as they walked through, but after a quick glance everyone dispersed and went back to what they were doing.

“That’s right, move along,” Annie said under her breath as her and Mikasa made it past the dance floor.

Things had gone...easier than she’d expected. She was still a bit jittery from being out of her element, but it was all worth it for the look of absolute adoration she’d gotten from Mikasa. Annie had really expected she’d have to fight a couple people, but no one seemed to have the nerve if the thought was even on their mind. Her decision to go to prom had been in the making since the morning, but she hadn’t worked up the courage until after Mikasa had left with Armin and Eren. It was at that point she knew she’d have to crash it, with a little help from Bertholdt and Reiner.

 

> _“Maybe I only care what you think of me...and if people are going to look at us weird if we hold hands, or call us names, or whatever, it doesn’t really matter to me anymore. I think, if you’re ready to, we should just be ourselves.”_

Thinking of Mikasa’s words, Annie set off to make her girlfriend’s night unforgettable. And it really had turned out not half bad.

At the door out, Ymir and Historia stood waiting for them. “Annie! That was possibly the greatest stunt I’ve ever seen. Nice work.”

Annie nodded at Ymir. “Thanks. Not my usual style, but I think it got the point across. See you guys around.” Annie spoke coolly, leading them out the doors.

When they were alone outside the building, Annie took a deep breath. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right. Annie…” Mikasa pulled Annie close and ran her thumbs across her cheeks, smiling at the warmth in her eyes.

“You were amazing. I...never expected you to do that, and the way you did it is just...you’re so brave. I’m so proud of you. I’m so lucky to be with you.”

“Do you love me?” Annie teased, looping her arms around Mikasa’s waist.

“I mean, maybe a little…”

Annie pushed her playfully and smiled at her, reaching up on her tiptoes to tuck a strand of Mikasa’s hair behind her ear. “Maybe you’ll love me after this.”

The crunch of gravel under tires turned Mikasa’s attention to a sleek black limousine pulling up in front of them.

She looked at Annie, shaking her head with a smile. “No way…”

“Yes way. Again, I really apologize for doing this all backwards but...here’s our extravagant ride away from prom!”

The door to the limo opened and Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren and Armin all waved at the pair, screaming for them to get in the car.

“Complete with extravagant people.” Annie quipped, holding the door open for Mikasa.

Before Mikasa got in, Annie touched her arm. “Mikasa, I really am sorry I took so long to do this. To be open about us.”

Mikasa shook her head. “Annie, I would have waited as long as you needed. Forever, even, it came to that. You don’t have to apologize. This night....started out pretty bad, I’ll be honest. But you...you made it into a night I’ll never forget. Thank you. I love you.”

Mikasa realized, as Annie smiled at her, that the hum of the engine, the chatter of their friends, and the idle sounds of the night had all faded away. Once again, it was just her and Annie.

And Mikasa knew then, that whether it be their classmates, the public, or even the world, if they had each other, they would be okay.


End file.
